In recent years, technology has been disclosed which estimates a position of a target terminal, in the case where the target terminal has received a wireless signal transmitted from a base station, based on position information of this base station (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). In such technology, when a Media Access Control (MAC) address of the base station included in a wireless signal received by the target terminal is transmitted to a position estimation apparatus, the position estimation apparatus specifies position information of the base station from the MAC address of the base station, and estimates a position of the target terminal based on the position information of the base station.
However, according to the type of Operating System (OS) executed in the target terminal, there will be cases where the MAC address of the base station is not able to be acquired from a wireless signal by an application started on this OS.
On the other hand, technology exists which estimates a position of a target terminal, in the case where a base station of the surroundings of the target terminal has received a wireless signal transmitted from the target terminal, based on position information of this base station of the surroundings. In such technology, when the target terminal sends a wireless signal including its own MAC address to the surroundings, this MAC address of the target terminal is transmitted to a position estimation apparatus from the base station of the surroundings receiving the MAC address of the target terminal. The position estimation apparatus estimates a position of the target terminal, based on position information of this base station of the surroundings transmitting the MAC address of the target terminal.